I do cherish you
by Hawaianangelgirl
Summary: AND I'M BACK! Geesh, I realized how long it's been since I last posted as my stories are 3 pages away! I hope you like this new story, and this goes especially for my best friends ever. They know who they are!
1. Prologue

I DO (CHERISH YOU)

A TBAA/Pretty woman crossover

This is an idea that has been in my mind ever since the first fanfic I wrote. I just happen to love Pretty woman (I know, quite a silly story but I like it! I have the right to be a sap sometimes, don't I?) and I've always wondered about a second part (different to Runaway bride, a real one…) So, I think Vivian and Edward didn't live "happily ever after" as that is not how life works, and don't you think they may sometimes have used an angel… or two or three? winks

Please, don't suit me! Of course neither Pretty woman nor TBAA or 98 degrees' song belong to me! This is just for fun! That's why I'm writing this! And please, don't think I'm a sinner because I'm writing two angels in romantic situations! Monica and Andrew are over all characters of a TV show and that's how I'm writing them!

Finally, this story is dedicated to my three beloved sisters. Deyse, Kim and Wendy, you're the best sisters I could have ever gotten!

**I DO **

**PROLOGUE**

Inside Edward Lewis' private plane…

"Yes, call him and set lunch with him so we can talk before we meet Morse… Yes, in the hotel it's ok… Is he staying at the Regent Beverly too? Ok… Yes, that's all… see you in… 20 minutes. Thanks, Rafael… Bye" Vivian heard her husband talking by the phone and she sighed. She turned to look through the window and recognized the line of houses by the beach as Santa Barbara's suburbs. They would be arriving to Los Angeles in no time, and this would be the first time she went back to the city where her whole life had changed four years ago. She had met Edward in one of the darkest days of her life when she hadn't found another way of living but in the streets, and in a week they had fallen in love with each other, making her childhood dream come true.

A hand on her leg made her turn. "You ok?" Edward's face was just inches away from her and her heart skip a bit with his closeness.

"I'm fine…" she said and leaned to peck him on the lips. "Just remembering…" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wondering how it would have been like…" he tried to guess kissing the top of her head, "… if I had decided to go?"

She chuckled and looked at him. "No. How it would have been like if you had had cash!" she said referring to how they had met. Edward had been lost in Los Angels and ended up in Hollywood boulevard, where Vivian had offered to give him directions to arrive to his hotel for ten bucks. When he had said he didn't have but a 20 dollars bill, she had climbed up to his car and guided him to the hotel in person.

Edward laughed a little remembering that night. "I would have gotten lost again…" he said and then getting serious he turned to face Vivian. "I do wonder about that sometimes too, you know?… And I know I would have never regretted enough not to have gone back to find you".

It still amazed Vivian how she shivered at the mere touch of Edward's hands. It had been four years and she still found him as handsome as the first night… even if she had noticed his car first. "Really?" she asked innocently in the childlike way that made Edward feel weak.

"Really…" he assured her taking her hand and kissing it lovingly. Then, meeting her brown eyes, he inched his face closer to hers and kissed her long, savoring her lips like the first time she had allowed him to kiss her.

When they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder again. "So, this new partner of yours… who is him?"

"I don't know… But according to Morse, his lawyer contacted him and he's interested on what we are doing here. He's young and very rich and powerful for what Rafael has found out…"

"Intriguing…" Vivian commented and looked through the window again to the high hills that would reveal the Hollywood advertisement any minute now.

In the Regent Beverly Wilshire restaurant…

"Tell me again… Who is this guy?" a blond tall angel was telling a younger Latin-type one.

"Edward Lewis…"

"And I'm supposed to be his partner in business?"

"You want to be… You are interested in his enterprises…"

"He builds ships with this other man…"

"James Morse, yes…" Rafael said helping Andrew to fix his tie. "Sam is your lawyer and he contacted Mr. Morse…"

"Sam?" Andrew said once more fixing his tie. "You mean… Sam…?"

"Your supervisor, yes… If you are not sure about something, he will help you…" It was now time for Andrew's handkerchief. The blond angel felt just like a doll being dressed. He had been called barely ten minutes before and he had been fill in details in such a hurry he wasn't sure of what he had to say. "Your personal assistant is Tess, I'm Edward's…"

"Okay…"

"Here he comes…" Rafael said spotting Edward coming into the restaurant. "Oh, by the way… I almost forgot…" the younger angel reached his inner pocket to handle Andrew something more. "Get this on! You're married!"

"What?!" Andrew asked looking at the wedding ring Rafael had given him. But as Edward was just a table away, he glided the ring on his finger and kept the questions for later.

"Mr. Lewis!" Rafael walked to meet Edward.

"Rafael…" Edward greeted the angel.

"This is Andrew Parks…" he introduced the new "businessman" shooting him a "just follow me…" look at the intrigued expression he had when he heard his "last name".

"Mr. Parks…"

"Mr. Lewis…" the blond angel shook hands with the man.

"Please, call me Edward… Rafael and my other partner, James Morse, tell me you want to talk to me…" They took a seat in the nearest table.

"Call me Andrew… Yes… I've been following the development of your enterprises and I think we can make some good deals… You build ships, I have a big harbor that remains almost empty…"

"And it is in…?"

"Oregon… New Port city… We managed to save this place from a firm that wanted to buy the land and build a mall not caring about the people, most of them families that lived from the harbor and that had nowhere to go if they lost their houses…"

Edward bite his inner cheek thinking for a moment about Andrew's words. "To be honest I'm relieved… One of the things James and I care about the most is that our employees doesn't pay for our decisions… and you seem to be worried about your own employees… I take you want to take our ships there so you have more activity there…."

"Yes… The port is a place with a lot of projection to the future. We're in a big trade center and our facilities are good even for big cruiser ships or transatlantic…"

"Then I think we may have a deal, Andrew!" Edward exclaimed offering his hand to the angel. "James asked me to come and meet you before to, you know, find out what kind of man you are… Not that I don't trust Rafael, but we wanted to make sure you were not a self-seeking man… I know you're married?"

Andrew turned to look at Rafael briefly who nodded slightly to encourage him to go on. "Ah… I… yes." The angel smiled sheepishly and reached his hand to show him the ring he was wearing.

"Good! My wife is here too… Perhaps we can have dinner tonight all the four together."

"Sure!" Andrew didn't know what else to say.

"Vivian and I went to The Voltaire on our first date ever and we haven't come back to Los Angeles in four years… I'm planning to take her there tonight again…"

"We'll be happy to join you," Andrew smiled feeling he was getting in more and more trouble with every minute. "What time?"

"7.30. We can meet in the lobby if that's ok with you…"

"Fine!"

Rafael and Andrew saw the man going away and the blond angel let himself lean heavily against the chair, sighing in relief. "Okay now, Rafael… you have some serious explanations to give! Honestly, the business man assignment… I have done that before, but married?"

"Yes, married, angel boy…" a female voice they both knew quite well said reaching their table. "There are not two assignments that are just the same…"

"Tess…"

"Hey, this is not my idea, ok? Do I arrange the assignments? Do I decide what angel goes to each assignment? No, I don't! I just follow the orders I'm given… And this time the orders I had been given is that you will be Edward Lewis partner… and that you will make him value some other things more important than business."

"Like what?" the blond angel wanted to know.

"Like love, and friends, and trust, and the blessings the Father sends without His children knowing about them…" Andrew's half scared, half surprised face made Tess' heart melt with tenderness for that angel that was much like her son. "You'll do great, Andrew! If the Father sent you here, it's because He knows you're the right angel for this…"

Andrew sighed and met the supervisor's gaze. "All right… but what about my "wife"?" he asked making the quotation marks sign with his fingers and not helping the hint of irony in his voice.

Tess sighed. "We have to find you one…"

The angel of death looked at her. "So, she hasn't been assigned…"

"Nope…" the dark skinned angel sighed in defeat. "It was such a short time to fix all this that we haven't decided who she will be… It has to be someone who you are comfortable enough with so you can really help Edward and Vivian…"

Andrew gulped and stretched himself to look secure enough for what he was going to say. "Tess… if this is a condition… that I have to look like a real husband…" he cleared his throat, "you know there's just one angel I'd feel comfortable with to do such a thing…"

"I know, baby… Then, we'll have to see her…"


	2. Chapter 1

First of all, thank you all for you reviews and comments! I'm glad to see you still like my stories!

I promise I will keep on the speed of the chapters as much as I can, but I'll promise I'll make it worth waiting!

May God bless you all!

CHAPTER 1

Andrew saw his friend walking in the restaurant and he felt his nervousness grow in intensity. "Tess… Andrew… what's going on? I just got called and they told me it was very urgent…"

"You better take a seat, baby…" the dark skinned angel said as Andrew had stood up to help her with her chair. When she was in front of her, she continued. "This is very unusual and I know you will be surprised. You can refuse to do it…" Andrew shot her a nasty look, "but if you accept you would be really helping Andrew…"

Monica turned to face her blond friend and he made her such puppy eyes she would've laughed hadn't she felt this was something very serious. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's my assignment…" he explained. "I'm supposed to be this man's new partner in a ship business, but…"

"But he is supposed to be married…" Rafael completed sensing the angel wouldn't have to courage to say it.

"Married?!" Monica exclaimed. "But, Tess… aren't angels supposed to…?"

"Yes, baby… That's what I have always said, but it looks like I was wrong… The instructions this time were very clear… He even got the ring…" Andrew rose his hand to show it, and when he lowered it he started to play with the band.

"So who is your "wife", Andrew?" the Irish angel asked.

The blond angel found himself suddenly out of words. He turned to look at Tess, wanting for her to read his expression. "That's why we asked you to come, Monica…" the supervisor reached to take her charge's hand. "Andrew needs someone he finds himself comfortable enough to play the role of a devoted husband and… well… he thinks he only could make it if that someone is you…"

The caseworker was rather taken aback by this request and she withdrew her hand from the table. "Me?" She turned to look at Andrew and his anxious gaze touched her heart. "Andrew?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, baby…" he said now reaching to take her other hand. "And I cannot refuse to do the assignment 'cause I've already met Edward. He asked me to join him and his wife for dinner tonight and I say yes! I was told to follow the instructions and what Rafael would say! He told me I was married just when Edward was two tables away!"

"This is incredible!" Monica murmured still shocked by the news.

"Yes, it is! And now I feel I'm trapped! What do I do? Please, Monica, help me!" he pleaded and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Please, say you will be my wife!"

In other circumstances, the Irish angel would have laughed nervously: she had gotten a marriage proposal! Something an angel would have never gotten normally. Yet there he was: her best friend holding her hand and looking at her with the same anxiety in his eyes as if he was in fact making a proposal that would change both their lives. "Do you accept, baby?" Tess' voice interrupted her silent deliberation.

Monica looked at her supervisor and then at Andrew again, and sighed quietly. "I do."

Inside a suite in the Regent Beverly Wilshire…

"How did you two meet?" Tess asked Andrew later that afternoon. He was reading a big bunch of papers to learn enough about Edward's business while the older angel was combing Monica's hair for their dinner that night.

"We can talk about how we really met… in the wedding…" Monica suggested. "We started to work together and became friends for many years…"

"…Till we realized we were… in love…" Andrew completed her sentence and blushed and lowered his head when he saw her blushing and hiding her eyes from him too.

"That works just fine… Now when did you realize you wanted to spend your lives together?" Tess continued as she tied Monica's hair in a high bow.

"I…"

"We…" The younger angels started at the same time and then smiled shyly at each other.

"Ok, everything's ready now…" Rafael got into the room carrying a suit bag with a black tuxedo for Andrew. Placing in on the dinning table so it wouldn't get wrinkled, he announced, "You'll get a limousine ready to take you wherever you want to go. Your driver's name is Doug. Armani, Prada and Channel boutiques have agreed to get you in a private session tomorrow morning so you can get proper dressings for the dates with Edward and with Morse, and your reservation here is ready…"

"Good, what suite is it?" Tess asked. They had been taken to a big suite but they were hoping to get another one that would "accommodate" them better…

"This one…" Rafael told them a little ashamed. "All the two-bedrooms are busy… They only have this one available…"

Andrew caught Monica's gaze watching towards the bedroom door just when he was doing the same, and blushed furiously. "I… I guess we'll be just fine…" he murmured.

Later at the suite…

"Who has always helped you with your tie, Andrew?" Rafael teased his friend who was finding the bow tie incredibly uncomfortable and kept on moving it to fix it.

"Funny…" the blond angel mumbled, "maybe you got one too small for me…"

The Latin angel tried his best to suppress a chuckle: if he didn't know Andrew well, he'd swear he was as nervous as a teenager in his first date ever. "Nope… It was your size…" He finished to tie it once more and Andrew adjusted it again… "Monica, it's 7.30! Hurry up!"

"I'm almost done!" the Irish angel replied but Tess' voice came a second later. "You never hurry a woman when she's getting dressed, angel boy! You want her all dress up and good looking, so you better let her take her time!"

"Edward and his wife must be waiting for us already!"

The door of the bedroom was open a second later and he faced a very bossy angel. "Then you go down and tell them to wait a few more minutes 'cause your wife is not ready yet!"

Andrew gulped but didn't argue as Tess slammed the door close right in front of his face. He turned to see Rafael who had an amused expression, and strode towards a chair to grab his jacket. "Tell her I'll be in the lobby…" he murmured on his way out.

"Sure thing, buddy…" the younger angel replied giggling.

Andrew walked out of the elevator and Edward and Vivian were nowhere in sight. He went by the front desk and asked the receptionist if they had been there.

"They asked me to tell you they'd be waiting for you at the bar, Mr. Parks," she replied politely.

"Ok, thanks…" Andrew said and headed there but went back a couple of steps later. "Oh, I almost forgot… My… wife…" he blushed lightly at the word, "is coming too. Would you please tell her we're there?"

"Sure, Mr. Parks, don't worry…"

On his way to the bar, Andrew thought once more about how weird this situation was: there he was, an angel pretending to be married… Hadn't it been an specific order, he would be flatly lying! And this wasn't his first formal dinner… why was he so nervous then? He cleared his throat when he saw his "partner" sitting at the bar table with a very beautiful woman and made himself think his nervousness was just because everything had happened too quickly.

"Hey, Andrew!" Edward greeted him when he saw the angel. "I want you to meet my wife, Vivian."

"My pleasure, Vivian…" Andrew said shaking hands with her politely. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late but Monica is not ready yet… She asked me to come and tell you to please wait a few minutes…"

"Women…" Edward complained jokingly and he won a slap on the arm from Vivian.

"Yes, you do complain! But you always find it worth waiting!" she said.

"I agree on that!" Andrew said. "Meanwhile… can I buy you a drink?"

They chatted over some light topics for no more than ten minutes, and when Andrew was about to complain for Monica taking too long, he rose his head to find her at the entrance of the bar looking around for them. He just couldn't believe what he was looking at: she was just astonishing, wearing a tight deep green dress that reached over her knees. It had a halter cut on the top and Tess had fixed her hair to leave her creamy shoulders exposed. It took Andrew long seconds to react, first what he felt when looking at her was extremely weird and unknown for him, second he was far from complaining about waiting for her. When he came back to his senses, he stood up and met her on her way to them. "Monica…"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting…" she smiled shyly.

"Edward, Vivian… this is my wife, Monica…" Andrew said introducing her.

"Hi…"

"Nice to meet you, Monica…" Edward said reaching to kiss her hand gentlemanly.

"Shall we go?" Andrew said feeling suddenly proud of having such a beautiful partner for the night.

The angels saw Edward and Vivian going ahead and Andrew reached to circle her waist to guide her. "You look so beautiful, angel…" he leaned and whispered on her ear. He felt her shivering and when she turned to face him she was slightly blushed. "Thank you…" was the only thing she managed to say.


	3. Chapter 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR DEYSE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!

May God bless you forever, sister!!!

CHAPTER 2

In The Voltaire…

"They are planning to join a new investor in the business…" David Morse, James Morse's grandson, was telling a bald man, who was sipping at a cup of coffee. "I don't know who he is yet… All I know is that he comes from Oregon and owns a harbor…"

"You need to find who he is, and soon…" the other man said. He was Phillip Stuckey, a self-assertive lawyer that had worked for Edward Lewis for ten years just before Edward met Vivian and under her influence changed his mind on a two billion dollar business… Phillip had been so furious about Edward's decision that he had gone to the hotel room and hit Vivian and he would had abused her, hadn't Edward come back right on time to stop him. More than a broken nose, Phillip had kept the deepest resentment against the business man and had been patiently waiting for a chance to take revenge.

As for David… one would say he was on Edward's side, as his grandfather planned to inherit him the enterprise, yet there was something he wanted much more than the millionaire business: Vivian. He had met her in a dinner when Edward had introduced her to him and his grandfather, and then he had seen her again in a polo match, and her smile was still imprinted in his heart. When he had heard she was currently living with Edward, a blow of jealousy had hit him.

"I guess we'll find out quickly…" David commented when he saw Edward and Vivian entering the restaurant followed by two other people he didn't know. "As quickly as you can leave this place, Phillip…"

"Darn… Four years and he has to still like this place?" the lawyer angrily said lowering his head as the four passed by their table not noticing them. "The partner has excellent taste! Look at the goddess he's coming with!" His eyes had traveled all the length of Monica and for a second he just kept on looking at her. "I better go…" he said when they were away.

"Yeah… I'll call you. Go while they are not watching…" David told him.

"Thanks for the dinner, pal…" Phillip said ironically as David would have to pay the bill. Once he was by the door turned to look at the angels again briefly.

David remained on his table looking carefully at Edward, Vivian and the angels. He had never seen this man or the woman, but he needed to find who they were.

"Welcome, Mr. Lewis, Mr. Parks, ladies…" the manager of the restaurant greeted them giving them the menus. They searched them and ordered their dinner.

"It's been four years since we first came…" Vivian said looking around. "So many memories!"

"Edward said you came here on your first date ever…" Andrew ventured.

"And I behaved like a maniac that day!" Vivian exclaimed and even Edward smiled. "I had never been in a dinner with business men and I just felt so out of place…"

"But you saved the dinner that night, Vivian…" a voice interrupted them and they turned to find David standing by their table. "I still remember you managed to keep the conversation between my grandpa and Edward in a friendly way, otherwise they would have killed each other without making any business…"

"David…" Edward greeted him though obviously he wasn't very pleased with that stranger.

"Hello, Edward. My grandpa told me you were coming but I didn't know you had already arrived…"

"David, these are Andrew Parks and his wife, Monica. Andrew will be investing in Morse and Lewis enterprises…" Edward introduced the younger man.

"Andrew…" they shook hands. "Your wife is very beautiful! Just as much as you are, Vivian!" he pointed out in a way that made both Monica and Vivian uncomfortable.

"Thanks…"

"And what are you doing here, David?" Edward asked w bit impolitely.

"Er… I was supposed to meet a friend here but he's not coming… I-I was on my way out…"

"Oh…"

"I see…" Vivian and Edward said at the same time with obvious different intention. "It was nice from you to come and say hi."

"Yes." David thought a minute about what to say as he could sense Edward didn't want him nearby. "Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner… Vivian, it was a pleasure as always… Mr. and Mrs. Park…"

There was a minute of weird silence between the four of them after David was gone. Obviously it would lead to a long discussion between Vivian and Edward later, and Monica and Andrew exchanged a troubled sight not really knowing what else to do. The Irish angel cleared her throat discretely to break the silence. "So… Did you meet here four years ago?"

"Oh, no!" Both Vivian and Edward smiled back to their old humor. "We have met one day before… I… She had found me lost in Los Angeles…"

"… in a car he didn't know how to drive…" Vivian punctuated.

"… in a car I didn't know how to drive, and she drove me back to the hotel…" It was obvious in the man's eyes the love he felt for his woman as he reached for her hand and stroke it with his thumb tenderly. "Once we were there, I asked her to…" he stopped all of a sudden as if he was going to say something that he better not.

"… have dinner with him…" Vivian saved the situation. "Time flew away and when we realized it was too late for me to get a taxi so…"

"… we had to spend the rest of the night talking and talking… I got a phone call from my ex lawyer first hour in the morning and he warned me I needed a mate for a dinner with David's grandfather… My mate was already there…" Edward finished and Monica and Andrew exchanged an accomplice gaze when he reached to kiss Vivian's hand and her eyes were shining with tears.

"It's a lovely story!" Monica said smiling widely. "I would say it was a match made in Heaven! You truly had to find each other!"

"Well, now it is your turn, Monica," Vivian said drying her tears discretely. "How did you two guys meet?"

Monica took a deep breath and stuttered a little. That was the question they had feared the whole night.

"She didn't like me at the beginning!" Andrew started and smiled at the reproachful gaze the little angel shot him. "She was jealous of me and she kept on being nasty with me as much as I tried to become friends…"

"Not true!" Vivian exclaimed unable to believe they hadn't gotten along since the beginning judging for how they acted around each other.

"Oh, yes!" Andrew continued. "See? I was called to work with her in the last minute and she felt I was interfering with her job. Truth to be told, I just didn't want to be away from her! I wanted to follow her wherever she went and she kept on running away!"

Monica blushed at his last words and bit her lower lip. "I did have to apologize!" she argued. "You never told me you wanted to talk to me!"

"You didn't let me!"

"I was nice the second time we worked together, wasn't I? You even taught me how to throw a football ball!" the little angel continued. "Even when you made fun of me…"

"ME?" Andrew asked.

"Yes! When I asked a special dispen… favor for the man I was working with!" She knew she had a point there and smiled proudly.

"I didn't make fun of you! It was a difficult request and I felt proud of you when you got it!"

"What kind of job was that?" Vivian wanted to know sensing that the two angels would continue arguing about the first time they worked together the whole night if they didn't stop them.

"Good question… I thought you had owned your harbor for a long time, Andrew…" Edward supported his wife's question.

"I-I…"

"This was before he owned the harbor, Edward," Monica explained. "In fact he got the harbor after one of those jobs we shared…"

"Really? What kind of work is it?" the man wanted to know.

"Non-profit work, believe it or not…" Andrew replied now fully regained. "You'd be surprised of how rewarding that kind of job is…"

To the angels relief, the waiter arrived carrying their order. They then spent a good time savoring the delicious food and chatting about many other things. Vivian and Monica seemed to like each other more and more as the night went by, and also Edward felt he really could trust Andrew and make some good deals with him.

Once they were having their dessert, some soft music started to fill the place. Edward cleaned his mouth and placed his napkin away. "I'm not leaving without a dance…" he murmured reaching his hand to Vivian, who smiled and left her place willingly.

"They look so happy…" Monica commented with a hint of longing in her voice.

"Yeah… I still can't figure out what my assignment is…" Andrew told her taking a last sip of coffee. "It seems that everything's right in their life…"

"Once you've found the love of your life, what else can you ask for?" she said more to herself than to Andrew. He turned to look at her and studied her expression carefully. She was lost in the image of Edward and Vivian together in the dance floor. She had her hand delving into Edward's hair behind his neck and he seemed so lost in her eyes that he had a permanent and tender smile playing on his lips. They seemed to be talking quietly. After a minute he leaned down to kiss her on the lips and she surrendered to his caress.

The moment their lips touched, Andrew turned back to look at Monica, who was still lost in the other couple contemplation. He cleared his throat subtly feeling a little uncomfortable, but the Irish angel seemed not to have heard him. It was his chance to examine her long and in detail: he had been truly surprised when he had first saw her, so beautiful that she seemed to be the model of a Renascent painting. The deep color of her dress made such a drastic contrast with her white skin that it was taking all his strength to control himself and not reach to caress her bare shoulders. The vivid red lipstick she was wearing only made her eyes more shinning. Moving from her face to her shoulders again, he found himself wondering how warm her skin should be, and how soft as the light reflected on the almost invisible blond hair that covered her arms made it look as shinning as when the light of God's love was surrounding her. He just couldn't hold on more, he felt his heart would explode if he didn't touch her…

Monica turned to face him when she felt his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly and slowly. "Do you want to dance?" he asked in the lowest voice, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Yes…" she murmured and stood up with him.

They walked till the floor and like in slow motion, Monica felt him wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She placed her arm on his shoulder and became immediately aware of his warm under the tuxedo. It wasn't the first time they had danced together, why it felt suddenly so different? For a second she held his gaze but there was something that had changed in the way he looked at her. It didn't scare her but it made her feel something weird she had never experienced before. Sensing her eyes would show her troubled mind, she broke the visual contact, her face towards his shoulder, yet her head rested against his cheek.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_I realize now that I was wrong_

'_Cause every time I see your face_

_My mind becomes an empty space_

_And with you lying next to me_

_Feels like I can hardly breathe._

The slow notes of the song just made Andrew's feelings grow stronger. Never had they danced and it had felt so wonderfully perfect to have the little angel in his arms, her warm and small body against his, her hair touching his face. To how appealing it seemed her skin before, now her perfume was driving him nuts. "You're prettier than ever", he murmured to her ear and then leaned to place a feather like kiss first on her ear lobe and then on her shoulder, that lasted for a long, long second.

_I close my eyes_

_The moment I surrender to you_

_Let love be blind_

_Innocent and tenderly true_

_So lead me through tonight_

_But please turn out the light_

'_Cause I'm lost every time I look at you._

Andrew spent long hours awoke that night, just looking at Monica sleeping at his side. She was wearing a white nightgown with thin straps as it was quite a hot night, and lying on her right side, the bed sheet had left uncovered her shoulder. It kept on reminding Andrew of her shivering and the soft sigh she had released when he had kissed her in the restaurant. It had been obvious something had changed between them after that, because suddenly they could no longer see each other with the same eyes than before. Yet it was not time to discuss it. They had come back to their suite, talked a little and headed to bed. Monica had fallen asleep almost immediately and the blond angel hadn't done more than to stay awake watching her sleeping, drinking in her delicate features and occasionally reaching to comb her hair spread over the pillow or to trace the line of her shoulder again, barely grazing her skin. He never knew when he surrendered to sleep until their wake up call rang in the morning.

_And in the morning when you go_

_Wake me gently so I'll know_

_That loving you was not a dream_

_And whisper softly what it means to be with me_

_Then every moment we're apart_

_Will be a lifetime to my heart._

_I close my eyes_

_The moment I surrender to you_

_Let love be blind_

_Innocent and tenderly true_

_So lead me through tonight_

_But please turn out the light_

'_Cause I'm lost every time I look at you._


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone!

Thanks a lot for the replies and the comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this!

Today this goes for my sisters who need some cheering up!!

Luv ya all!

CHAPTER 3

In Monica & Andrew's suite…

"Hi…" the little angel greeted Andrew the next morning when she walked out of the bedroom to find him reading a newspaper and sipping at a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, sweetie…" the blond angel smiled warmly, his heart again full of tenderness at her sight. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't hear the wake-up call. You should have waken me up…" she reached to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"You were sleeping like an angel… literally…" he smiled when she blushed a little. Then getting serious, he reached to take her hand and brushed his thumb over it. "I had a great night yesterday… Thank you…"

"I have to be the one thanking you for it…" Monica said all of a sudden unable to take her eyes away of his. She had seen something different in his green pools and her heart raced wildly in the most pleasant way at the mere thought.

Andrew too was looking at her through different eyes. He had always thought she was pretty, but he was finding her more now, not only in a night dress, but also in her white gown, with her hair a little disarrayed. No one could speak, they had no words to tell each other.

"Put that coffee cup down, Miss Wings! It's too early for it!" Tess' commanding voice broke the moment and made them come back to reality immediately. "Andrew, what kind of care you take of her, huh? Allowing her to have coffee so early in the morning…"

"Hi, Tess…" Monica greeted her supervisor putting her cup down.

"Tess…" Andrew said too, although he hadn't helped the tiny hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You two are taking too long here!" the supervisor scolded them. "Your assignments are waiting for you!"

"Assignments?" Monica asked. "I've been assigned too now?"

"Yes, baby. Since you and Vivian are getting along so well, you may be supporting her… She may use a friend soon…"

"Edward and I had agreed to meet later, Tess. Monica and I had to go get some clothes…" the blond angel tried to argue.

"Monica can get your clothes, angel boy… I trust her taste more than yours…" the dark skinned angel teased him and Monica smiled at his frowning. "You need to get your angelic butt on your way to the office soon. I'll meet you there." She then reached to take a toast with butter and jelly he had ready on his plate, and disappeared.

"Sometimes I'd like she'd be more explicit…" Andrew mumbled preparing himself another toast.

Monica did her best to suppress a chuckle and sipped at her coffee again. "She's right, you know? My taste in clothing is better than yours…"

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, his left eyebrow lifted in surprise. "We'll see about that… I want to see what you get me in the afternoon…" he challenged her.

"You'll be the most handsome angel playing a businessman…" she wriggled her eyebrows. "Now, you heard Tess! Go!"

He bit his toast one last time and went to the bathroom to wash his teeth. When he came back, Monica was eating the rest of the toast. "And you heard her too! Put away that coffee!" he teased her too and closed the door before she could reply, leaving her smiling playfully.

In Vivian & Edward's suite…

"Yes?" Vivian asked opening the door. "Monica!"

"Hi, Vivian. I hope I'm not disturbing…"

"Oh, no! Not at all! Come on in, please! Edward's gone already…"

"So is Andrew…" the angel explained following the woman to the living room. "We were supposed to go shopping in the morning today but his assistant called him and asked him to go to the office earlier… I was wondering if you'd like to join me…"

"And do you think I would say no to a shopping morning?" Vivian smiled widely. "Of course not! Let's make the men shake in fear, we have the credit cards!"

Monica laughed openly at Vivian's joke and wondered again what she could possibly do for her. Vivian was obviously a woman in need of nothing material, but she couldn't start guessing what her spiritual needs could be if she had been assigned to her.

In Lewis Enterprises…

"Can you tell me the reason of such an early call, Rafael?" Edward asked as a way of greeting the young angel, who exchanged an exasperated look with Andrew. They saw the man walking to his desk and placed his briefcase on it.

"I'm really sorry, Edward, but something important had arrived when I came here in the morning…" Rafael tried to explain.

"What?" the business man sighed.

"This, Mr. Lewis…" Tess said coming in. She had an envelope in her hands.

"And you are…?"

"Oh… She's Tess," Andrew intervened. "She's my personal assistant."

Edward made no word of accomplishment and Tess turned to look at Andrew in a "someone-needs-an-attitude-adjustment" face. The three angels saw him opening the envelope and reading the pages for a couple of minutes until he threw them away and leaned heavily on his chair. "Is there any problem, Edward?" Andrew offered when the man said nothing.

"Bastard…" he murmured in the lowest voice and then turned to look at Rafael. "Please, get me James Morse and Sam as soon as possible".

"Edward?" Andrew asked again when they were alone.

"I'm sorry, Andrew… There's something I need to tell you before we can start any business…"

In Rodeo Drive…

"What exactly are you looking for?" Vivian asked Monica after half an hour of just passing by the stores.

"According to this… Clothes for Andrew… and for me too…" she replied absentmindedly. "Believe it or not, the trip caught us out of place and we didn't bring all we'll need…"

They stopped by a store and Monica was going to get in when Vivian talked again. "Don't get in there! If the manager is still Hollister, he's nothing but an idiot sucking up to you all the time trying to make you buy everything he shows you…"

"Oh…"

"Instead…" Vivian wrapped her arm around one of Monica's guiding her, "there's someone way much better when you need to buy things…"

Five minutes later, they were asking for someone that had been very kind to Vivian when she had first needed her. "I'm sorry, ma'am…" a middle-aged woman asked Vivian and Monica once she arrived. "My manager told me you were looking for me…"

"Yes, indeed, Bridget… You don't remember me, do you?" Vivian replied.

The so called Bridget looked at her for a few seconds. "Miss Vivian?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes!" she reached to hug the woman friendly. "I'm happy to know you still remember me! Hadn't it been for you, I don't know what I would be wearing in that dinner…"

"But look at you now!" Bridget reached her arms so she could admire Vivian from head to toe. "I take it that you've had a good life since that day... Are you still with your 'uncle'?"

Vivian blushed deeply and cleared her throat in an attempt to make Bridget see she was talking too much. "Edward and I are still together, yes…" she said, "but we're here today for my friend Monica. She needs clothes for her and for her husband…"

"Oh… Oh, I see" Bridget stuttered when she saw Vivian's reaction and Monica's questing face. "Let's go then. What do you have in mind, Mrs.…?"

"Parks…" Monica replied shaking hands with the sales woman. It was still strange to give a last name, more when it meant that she was "married". "But please, call me Monica. I guess I'll need some formal suits for Andrew…"

"Do you have in mind something in particular?" Bridget asked as they walked towards the Men section.

"I… well…" Monica was not used to thinking about what would fit a man better. "He's blond and has green eyes… I like him either with dark colors or very pale colors. It makes his eyes look a deeper shade of green…" The moment the angel thought about Andrew's eyes, she felt the same pleasant shiver she felt the previous night when he had touched her shoulders. She couldn't understand what was changing, what was going on with her, but all of a sudden she just couldn't take off her mind the image of the angel of death in one of his perfect suits, smiling at her and his eyes shining with the color of emeralds.

"You know, Bridget?" Vivian's voice interrupted Monica's thoughts. "Monica really has a piece of goodness as a husband…"

The Irish angel blushed deeply and was speechless for some seconds. "Edward's not as bad! He's very handsome too!"

Hours later, both women had a large collection of suits with matching ties and shirts for Edward and Andrew. Then they moved to the women section but fascinatingly, they seemed way much interested in their "husbands" clothing than in themselves. "I bet this would look perfect in you!" Vivian said taking a dress to show it to Monica.

"Oh… I don't think so…" the angel argued weakly. It had spaghetti straps, a deep cleavage and the skirt would only reach over the knees. It was way too revealing!!

"Come on, Monica! Think of Andrew's face when he sees you on it! I bet he wouldn't take his hands off you!"

The little angel felt unable to argue. That was something she would never wear under normal circumstances, yet what Vivian was saying… about Andrew touching her… she just kept on remembering the sensation of his warm palms over her skin and she found herself often longing for it again. Somehow she just needed to feel Andrew's attention completely focused on her. "I have to agree with Mrs. Vivian, Monica…" Bridget intervened. "You are thin and petite and I bet it would make you look just beautiful! You could surprise your husband by dressing like this for him…"

"I-I… don't know…"

"Don't be shy!" Vivian said pushing her to the dressing room with the dress in one hand. "If it fits you, you buy it!"

Monica sighed when she found her friend some minutes later. The dress had fit her and it was now in a bag in her hands. "You are impossible, you know?" she told the woman who was now rummaging on other clothes.

Vivian chuckled and replied not looking at her. "But you bought it!"

"Yeah, yeah… I did…" Then the angel paid attention to what her friend was looking at. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh… Nothing…" she tried to fake innocence but it was too late.

"Pregnancy clothes?" Monica asked. "Are you…?" She was positively surprised.

"No, I'm not…" Vivian said with obvious disappointment although she tired to hide it. "Or at least, I don't think I am…"

"I'm sorry… I thought…" Monica explained.

"Don't you wonder sometimes, Monica?" Vivian surprised now the angel with her question.

"Wonder what?"

"What it would be like… to be pregnant?" Vivian had picked up a blouse and lowered it when she made the question.

Monica swallowed hard. That exact question had led her to one of the most difficult times of her existence and the memory of it was still fresh in her mind. Her image with a big belly, her hand resting on it still felt real. But what hit her hard at that moment was the knowledge that by saying yes, she would be accepting that she would like to have a baby… with Andrew. She lifted her face to meet Vivian's gaze and she heard the words leaving her mouth. "Yes… I do wonder…"

"Green eyes, deep brown hair?" Vivian asked now the cheerfulness back.

Monica chuckled. "Perhaps… Green eyes but blond hair, like Andrew…"

Vivian chuckled too. "This would look great on you…" she placed the blouse she had in her hands on Monica so they could admire it.

"Vivian! I'm not buying this one!" the little angel warned her.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, everybody!!

I'm glad to be here to continue posting my story! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying this. Thank you all very, very much for your kind replies.

Aloha, Sifu-Katararose! I've read your stories and they are very good! Keep the good work coming! I'm glad you've joined the TBAA fans community, welcome on board! I hope you like my story too!

And to everybody, please save your nails and breath deep and slow! Things will be getting hot around the Beverly Regent Wilshire, hehehe!

Read and enjoy, and please, reply! I love knowing you are there, at the other side of the screen!

CHAPTER 4

In a café in Beverly Hills…

Half an hour later, Vivian and Monica were seating on a table under the shadow of a big umbrella, big cups of cappuccino in front of them, all their packages in the trunk of the white limousine parked in front of the café.

"Vivian, can I ask you something?" Monica said trying her cup. "Is about what Bridget said… about Edward being…"

"My uncle?" the woman completed the question for the angel and saw her nodding. "It's a long story, Monica… But I think you need to know it. I will just ask you to not judge me without hearing the complete story and not let this intervene in Andrew and Edward's business. It has nothing to do with that…"

"You're scaring me… Vivian, if you don't feel comfortable…"

"No, no, it's ok. I do need to tell someone... and I trust you…" When the Irish angel squeezed her hand and smiled at her, she continued. "As we told you before, Edward and I met four years ago. But things were… different of how we told you yesterday… I did found him lost in Los Angeles, but I found him in Hollywood Boulevard 'cause I worked there…" Monica frowned not understanding what the woman was telling her. "I… I was a street walker… I know, I know! It's hard to tell!" Vivian continued. "Who could tell that the always well dressed Mrs. Lewis would have such a dark past! Your reaction is just what I had expected, Monica…"

"Vivian, I'm not judging you… nor I think less of you…" the angel replied softly. "It takes a great courage to say something like this and I really appreciate your trusting in me…"

"I have never confessed this to anyone…" the woman said, her eyes bright with tears, "but I feel so comfortable with you that… I just needed to talk about this! It's been killing me for years!" She started to sob and Monica moved to be closer to her and to comb her hair soothingly. "Edward knows everything of course, and he accepted me that way. He says it doesn't matter to him, that he cares about me and about what he feels for me, but…"

"… but you're afraid that, deep inside, he cares about your past…" Monica completed the sentence.

Vivian just nodded and sobbed more for some minutes. "I really had tried to do something more for living, you know?" she continued her story. "When I ran away from home I was young and pretty stupid if I have to admit… I was too ashamed to go back and I tried to get a good life so when I finally met my mother again, she… would feel proud of me. But everything turned to be way much more difficult than I had expected, and there I was… leaving all my dreams behind when I was standing on the street waiting for a car to stop in front of me…" The woman dried her tears again. "It wasn't a long time afterwards when I met Edward, and my entire life changed…"

"It seems to me that it's you the one that is not willing to leave the past behind, Vivian…" Monica offered softly. "I saw you and Edward yesterday and he looks totally in love with you. If you say he doesn't care about what you lived before…"

"But he does care, Monica!" Vivian exclaimed, her tears crossing her cheeks again. "Even if he doesn't accept it, he really cares!"

"How can you know if he proves you wrong every time he looks at you?"

"Look at your hand, Monica!"

The angel didn't understand at first. What about her hand? Vivian answered her unspoken question when she rose her own left hand. "Haven't you realized I don't have a wedding band?"

Monica looked, like in slow motion, at her left hand, where a wedding band matching Andrew's and a beautiful solitaire diamond ring shone brightly. She had gotten them when she had accepted to help Andrew with the assignment. And only then she did realize that neither Vivian nor Edward wore wedding bands. "We are not married," the woman continued. "I'm not really Mrs. Lewis… At the beginning, Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes… but with the time we just stopped talking about the wedding, and now…"

"Do you fear he doesn't want to marry you?" Monica said.

"What else could it be, Monica? He hasn't mentioned it again 'cause he does care about my past!"

"You can't know for sure…"

"I feel it! I know deep in my heart he feels he could have found a much better woman than me!"

"But he loves you! Why else would he be with you after four years?"

"I don't know! I don't want to rise hopes or I'll get my heart all broken…" she sobbed.

Monica was going to say more but her cell phone rang at that moment. She picked up and heard the only voice that made her heart race. "How was your shopping day, baby?"

"Busy, but you'll be just as handsome as I promised…" she replied, a smile playing on her face immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vivian swiping at her tears. "And yours?"

The talked a little and then the angel closed the phone. "They asked us to meet them for lunch, what do you say? I bet Edward will be the only one cheering you up right away…"

In a restaurant…

"… this guy was my lawyer four years ago," Edward was explaining Andrew as the angel finished to reread the letter they had gotten in the morning for the thousandth time. "Back when I first met Vivian… I was in town to buy James' enterprise, just because I would make a lot of money out of that business… Vivian made me see it was wrong to look only for my benefit and not for the others'… When I broke the selling deal and instead, I decided to invest in Morse's enterprises, Philip got crazy… He even went to the hotel… I guess he would have…" Edward took a deep breath before he could continue, "… abused Vivian hadn't I arrived on time… He did hit her…"

Andrew placed the letter on the table quite rudely. "I just can't stand a man that abuses a woman!! What do they think? That using your strength against a woman makes you a better man?"·

The anger in the angel's voice made Edward wonder if he talked first hand. "It seems something like this happened to you too…"

Andrew met the man's eyes quickly. "Years ago… Monica worked with this guy, David… something… He even hit her. I remember I so wanted to punch his face until there was not a trace left of him…"

"You were already married then?"

"N-no…" Andrew stuttered. It was still weird to talk about Monica like his wife. "Just friends…" When they remained in silence for a minute, he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I guess to follow Sam's advice and suit him back… He has no way to prove what he's saying… I'm not evading paying taxes or the worker's benefits…"

"I have the feeling he will give you some bad times…"

"Me too…"

"You too what?" Vivian's voice made both men almost jump in their chairs. Edward had asked Andrew not to mention anything to Vivian so she wouldn't be worried. Yet Monica saw him discretely taking the letter and slipping it on the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I too am in love with my beautiful wife…" Edward said standing up and kissing her on the lips tenderly. She wasn't all too convinced but responded to his kiss for a short second.

Andrew stood up too but he couldn't follow Edward's example. He just reached to take Monica's hand and kissed it, but then their friends were looking at them. "What?" the angel of death asked.

"Aren't you two going to kiss?" Vivian asked matter-of-factly.

It was almost impossible for the two angels to hide how embarrassed they were, but there they were: standing in the middle of a restaurant with two humans waiting for them to kiss… Andrew was the first to react and he reached to cup Monica's left cheek tenderly, leaning over her and kissing her right cheek long and lovingly, but so close to her lips that she could feel them burning with a sensation she had never experienced before. Her stomach had dropped to her knees when Andrew had first touched her skin, and now she was sure she wouldn't be able to eat anything as her whole body was full of butterflies inside. For the short second their eyes met, Monica realized she had never seen Andrew's eyes so dark green with something she couldn't just point out yet but that only surfaced when he was looking at her. They couldn't go beyond that kiss, not now…

"May I offer you the menus now?" a waiter broke the moment between the angels just as Edward and Vivian took their seats.

"Are you going back to work?" Monica asked Andrew and Edward when they finished their meal. He was holding her and somehow she didn't want him to let go…

"I'm afraid we need to, angel…" he said rubbing his thumb over her small hand, "we have too many things to arrange now…"

"Edward, are you sure things are ok?" Vivian insisted recognizing the worry in his traits.

Edward turned to meet Andrew's eyes briefly as looking for support. "Yes, it's just normal stuff… I'll try not to be late, ok?" He kissed her good bye and started to walk towards the limousine that had driven him and Andrew.

"I'll see you later too, angel…" Andrew said and kissed her hand again.

Monica saw him go and didn't realize she was sighing until the sound was out of her lips. When she turned to look at Vivian, her friend was smiling. "What?" the angel asked blushing a little.

"You're not over your spring time yet…" the woman explained.

"Spring time?"

"Yes… Spring time when all is happiness and everything is perfect for you two… You're still in love as the first time you saw each other…"

Monica blushed twice now and just shook her head. "What?" Vivian asked. "You two are in love! You're married and young and make a beautiful couple and…" she continued until they climbed up their white limousine back to the hotel.

Although her friend had made her in fact laugh a little, it also made Monica wonder what she was feeling for Andrew. When they arrived to the hotel, Vivian was pale and looking absolutely tired. She had replied she was not feeling ok, that perhaps lunch hasn't been the best for her, and that she wanted to lay down a little. The angel had let her all set in her suite and had headed back to hers, and there she had busied herself unpacking everything they had bought in the morning.

"You did fulfill your promise, angel girl…" Tess' voice surprised her. "Andrew will look good!"

"You think so, Tess?" the little angel smiled back at her supervisor.

"Oh, yes, baby! You did choose great!" the supervisor said admiring a fine silk tie. "You certainly know him well…"

At the last words, Monica's smile faded away and she turned again to the pile of clothes. That gesture didn't go unnoticed by Tess… "What is it, Miss Wings?"

"I-I…" she tried to start but she just couldn't. Finally she breathed deeply and said, "I'm not sure if I really know Andrew, Tess…"

"Don't be silly! I think other than the Father there's no one in this world that knows him better that you!" the dark skinned angel scolded her.

"Then why am I feeling so nervous around him now? Why do I feel like my heart starts beating faster when I see him, or when he touches me, or when he's near me?!" Monica started to pace around the room impatiently and as fast as the words came out of her mouth. "We went dancing yesterday, and Tess… I felt I didn't want to be away from him anymore! And when he kissed my cheek today…! Please, tell me what's going on, Tess?"

"Oh, baby…" the older angel opened her arms and Monica ran to them. "I feared you'd be so confused about this assignment… Yet, the Father knows why He sent Andrew to Edward and Vivian…"

"I know about Vivian's past now and I think I know what her major problem is… But now I just don't feel as calm as I should be to help her…"

"You do have to help her, baby. Edward and Vivian's future may depend on what you can do for her… as well as someone's else future…" Tess stroked Monica's long hair some more times and then pulled away. "Talk to the Father, Monica, He's the only one that can answer to your doubts. Don't forget He made you and Andrew, and He knew perfectly well why you two had to meet that day in the wedding… when you didn't like him at all!"

They chuckled at the memory. "Had I known then I would be doing this with him now… playing to be his wife… I would have never believed it…"

"When you said yes, when you agreed to help him, it was because you wanted to, Monica, and that's something that is inside your heart… That's where the answer is, baby, no where else…" The caseworker nodded and saw her supervisor disappearing after she said, "I gotta go… Angelboy needs his assistant…"

Monica's heart was lighter after the conversation with Tess, but all her doubts came back full force when she opened the last bag: the tiny dress Vivian had forced her to buy. It had been a bad idea, now she was sure… When was she going to use something like that? Who was she trying to fool? Andrew and her were not husband and wife, she didn't have to call his attention in any way. Once they were over with their assignment here (his assignment to start with!), they would just move to the next one, either together or alone again. Yet, Vivian's words still lingered in her mind —"He will not be able to take his hands off you!" — and the pleasant butterflies came back full force.

If the answers to her worries were in her heart, they surely were buried very deep inside and she just couldn't find them at the moment. She caressed the fabric of the dress, soft and light as the breeze of the sea. It was a pity she wouldn't really wear it… Shaking her head and getting mad at herself for allowing her heart to be so troubled, she tossed the dress back on the bag.

"What are you hiding in there?" Andrew's voice made her jump. She didn't hear him opening the door.

"Andrew! Don't do this! You startled me!" Monica scolded him.

He looked at her in such a funny way it made her chuckle. "It's a surprise… Now you come and take a look at what I got for you…"

Andrew rose his eyebrows in the way Monica liked so much before he replied, "I'm glad I'm a rich business man otherwise, I'd have to file for bankruptcy after another shopping day like this…"

Monica slapped his arm jokingly. "You said you wanted to be handsome, and beauty costs, dear…"

They spent some minutes looking at the suits the little angel had gotten for him, when he reached the bag Monica had put aside. "And this?"

"Oh…" the Irish angel blushed deeply. "That's something I got for me…"

"Let me see it."

"NO!" she screamed and grabbed the bag from his hands.

"Monica?" he was surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want you to see this…" She confessed somehow scared. Her troubled expression only made him twice worried.

"Angel, what is it?" he pushed gently and reached to take her hand when she crossed her arms behind her back.

"No, Andrew…"

"Show me…"

"Then reach me!" she exclaimed and ran away from him towards the bedroom, but he reached her easily and started to tickle her. "Not fair!!" she shouted, tears escaping her eyes as his strong fingers continued to work around her waist.

Light as she was, he easily lifted her off the ground and hugged her, but as she was still struggling to get free of his tickling, he lost balance and they both fell on the bed, Andrew instinctively taking his weight off her with his elbows. When their laughter subsided, they found themselves locked in each other's gaze.

Andrew was admiring every single trait of Monica's meek face, serious now but not less pretty. Her eyes had hypnotized him, and her ragged breath that was causing her mouth to be half opened felt warm on his own face. "Monica…" he murmured, his voice so hoarse and low…

"What's happening with us, Andrew?" she asked in a matching tone, her eyes fixed on his. Slowly she reached to draw his jaw line with soft fingers making him shiver at the simple contact.

"I don't know, angel…" he said leaning on one elbow and taking her hand to kiss it lovingly. "I'm scared…"

"I'm scared too…" she replied, meeting his eyes with trusting hazel pools.

Her expression made his heart swell with adoration for the angel that so far had been his best friend. The trusting he could see in her eyes made him know they really had to be careful with what was going on between them. Whatever it was, he just couldn't hurt Monica. He leaned to kiss her forehead long and lovingly, and then moved to each of her cheeks. "Whatever it is, Monica, we'll work this out together, ok? I love you, angel… You're so, so dear to me…"

"I love you too, Andrew…" she murmured in reply, cuddling against his warm body.


	6. Chapter 5

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO AGAIN!!!!

I'm sorry it's taking me this long to upload but my life has been more than complicated the past months!

I hope you're still interested on this story and I'll be waiting for your comments as always!

For those who still remember what's going on in here, I promise you this chapter will be worth waiting for it!

And as always this is dedicated to my beloved sisters, who love me still even if it takes me years to upload, write or read!

God bless you all!

Gabby

CHAPTER 5

In Andrew and Monica's suite…

Monica just couldn't take her eyes off Andrew the following morning while he fixed one of the ties she had bought for him the previous day. He was now wearing a deep gray suit with light pink shirt and matching tie, and leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, the little angel couldn't help but think he looked more than good. "How do I look?" Andrew took her out of her reverie when he discovered her so lost in thought.

"Very handsome… and that's thanks to who?" she asked walking to barely straight his tie. Her wide smile made her look even more beautiful to his eyes that he couldn't help but reach to graze her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thanks to you… and to my credit card…" he joked as he leaned to touch her nose with his index and to kiss her cheek. She joined his laughter after she slapped him on the arm playfully, and then followed him to the dinning room, where their breakfast was ready.

"Will you go out with Vivian today too?" Andrew asked Monica.

"Yes, I guess… She was feeling pretty bad yesterday, but I've started to get her to trust me and I have a good idea now about what's wrong with her…"

"Edward's facing pretty rough times too… and I think the worst is yet to come…" When he saw she was clueless, he continued. "There's this guy, his former lawyer who wants to cause him big trouble by proving Lewis Enterprises do not pay taxes or benefits to its employees… It's not true though, but…"

"…but the guy may as well give him some nasty days…"

"Yes… Vivian doesn't know about it, ok? Edward asked me not to tell you too, but…" he reached to take her hand across the table, and the mere contact made her shiver, "… I cannot lie to you."

"I know…" she murmured just to say something as she was unable to take her eyes off him. Time seemed to stay still between them as the only words spoken by then were those of their eyes.

A sudden knock in the door broke the magic of the moment. Andrew sighed as he released Monica's hand and walked to see who it was. "Ready?" Rafael walked into the suite and greeted his friends.

"Rafael…" the angel of death complimented him not very enthusiastically.

"Edward's coming too," the younger angel said. "Nice suit…"

Andrew turned to shoot Monica a thankful gaze and turned his attention back to the angel. "So, tell me… How is it possible that a man like Edward has gotten himself involved with a man like Stuckey?"

"He told you. He was his former lawyer. He got mad at him when Edward broke the deal they had with Morse…"

"Edward told me Vivian was the one to show him he was doing wrong by trying to get benefits from other people… I still don't get it why Stuckey is still wanting to have revenge on Edward…" Andrew said.

"But I think Monica does have a good idea…" Rafael turned to look at the Irish angel, who cleared her throat before she could speak.

"You mean Phillip Stuckey doesn't forgive Edward for choosing a woman like Vivian?" Monica asked Rafael. He nodded. "This has to be with what Vivian told me yesterday, Andrew," she explained to her "husband", "and with what is her biggest concern".

"What is Vivian concern?" Andrew asked still not getting it.

"Before she was the elegant woman you know, she was… a hooker," the little angel explained. The blond angel opened his eyes not able to believe what he was hearing. "They met by mere chance, when she helped Edward to find his way back to the hotel. He hired her to go out with him when he needed her. What they never thought would have happened was that they would fall in love…"

"I see…" Andrew said at last. "But you said it had to be with Vivian's biggest concern. What is it?"

"She fears Edward doesn't truly love her… They are not…" Monica was explaining, but a second knock in the door made her stop. Rafael went to open the door to let Edward come in.

"Good morning, Andrew, Monica…" he greeted his friends. "I hope I'm not interrupting any family breakfast!" he said cheerfully and smiled when the angels exchanged embarrassed glances.

"No, no… I-I am ready…" the angel of death stuttered turning to look for his briefcase. "I-I… We can go…"

Edward made his best not to laugh at the nervousness of his partner, then turned to look at Monica. "Vivian is not feeling well again, Monica. She's still resting, but would you make me a favor?"

"Sure…" the little angel said.

"Could you see her to eat something? The last couple of weeks she has refused to eat anything in the morning arguing she feels nauseous. She hasn't accepted to go to the doctor either. I thought the changing of weather from New York to Los Angeles would make her feel better, but it seems I was wrong…"

"Don't worry. I'll make her eat," she promised, and the man reached to squeeze her hand and kiss it thankfully.

"I'll be thankful the rest of my life for this!" he said enthusiastically. "She doesn't have friends in New York. You're the first one I see she really trusts…"

"I'm happy and I'm here to help," the angel assured.

"Let's go," Andrew said coming with his briefcase. Rafael reached to take it. When both the angel and Edward stayed in their places, the blond angel looked at them quizzically. "What?"

"Hum… I'll see you later, Andy…" Monica blushed guessing what they were supposed to do then.

"Oh… Yeah, I'll see you later…" he said and reached to cup her face so tenderly that she felt her throat closing in a tight knot. He met her hazel eyes and couldn't help but drink in her expression attentively again, in her slightly trembling lips, her soft skin getting just a hint of pink with the nervousness she was obviously feeling when he had cupped her cheek. He knew they were taking too long but he just couldn't fight anymore the force that seemed to attract him to Monica unlike ever before. His heart raced wildly when he realized what he wanted to do right then, no matter who they were with. He leaned over until he was just inches away from her face and took a deep breath…

Both angels sighed and gulped when the moment was broken. "Bless you!" Rafael told Edward reaching to offer him a Kleenex. The Latin angel looked at his friends, who were obviously embarrassed, while the man cleaned his nose.

"Bye…" Andrew said simply, quickly kissing Monica's cheek.

"Bye…" she said too cleaning an inexistent particle of dust on his chest.

"Andy?" Rafael asked his partner in the lowest voice when Edward was ahead of them and they were just leaving the room.

In Vivian and Edward's suite…

"Come in…" Vivian replied from inside the room and Monica found her lying on the couch.

"Are you ok?" the angel asked her friend. "You look too pale…"

"I… yeah… I'm fine… Just not hungry…"

"Well, that you cannot be… Come here, you're eating…" the Irish angel said taking her hand and dragging her like a little girl. "I haven't had breakfast either and my stomach is eating itself…"

Vivian had in fact eaten very little, but that minimal amount of food had done wonders for her stomach and when they finished their breakfast, she was feeling way much better. "I guess you were right, Monica… My main problem was I was hungry…"

"See? None can not be hungry for pancakes!" she blinked behind her coffee cup. "Now, what do you want to do? Yesterday it was my plan, now it's yours…"

At Monica's words, Vivian got all silent, like finding her empty glass of juice suddenly fascinating. "There's something I want to do now that I'm in L.A. again… But if you don't want to come it's ok…"

"Tell me…" the angel urged her.

At "Kit's House of Hair" in the suburbs of Los Angeles…

"That must be…" Vivian pointed at a small place on the opposite side of the street where the limousine was parked. "Kit always wanted to take a beauty course and have her own place to work… I just really hope she has done it…"

They crossed the street and got into the local, a little bell announcing their entrance. A small, smiling woman came from behind to welcome them. "Welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Kit… Don't you recognize me?" Vivian asked looking intensely at her old friend. "Four years have been too long?"

The so called Kit seemed to study her face for a long time, until she was sure it was who she thought it was. "Vivian?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my!" she reached to hug her friend. "I never thought you would come back! You look so, so different!" she studied her from head to toe: if Vivian had never really fit in the boulevard before, now it was more obvious than ever. What Kit had in front was a very elegant woman, dressed in the finest clothes and smelling to the most expensive perfumes.

"I don't! You look just the same!" Vivian replied. "This is Monica, Kit. She came with me to find you…"

"Hi!"

"Hullo…" the angel shook hands with her. "Vivian's talked a lot about you…"

Kit invited them to have a cup of coffee in the back room of the salon. Both friends had a lot to tell each other after four years of being away, four years when both their lives had changed a lot. "… I didn't stay long on the boulevard after you left…" she explained Vivian, "I've been clean since that day you found me in the Blue banana. I took my course and for the first four months I kept on working at the boulevard, but afterwards, when I started to do some easy things, nails and so, I left… and that has been the most wonderful day of my life!"

"I bet so!" Vivian said. "This is great…" she admired the room. "I take it you don't see any of the 'girls'…"

"I see some from time to time. Rachel, Betty, Mary and Cris… they are my regulars here… Mary and Betty in fact are out too. Mary is married now and has a little boy…"

"Wow…" Vivian said in a low voice, "so much has changed…"

"Yeah…" Kit replied, "you just need to look at yourself… I thought you'd never come back…" Vivian smiled lightly. "There's something I need to tell you 'cause I bet you haven't heard about it…"

"What?"

"Rachel came two weeks ago. When I left the boulevard, she kept our old apartment and still has it… She told me she got a phone call for you…"

"For me?"

"From your mom… Your dad's sick and he wants to see you…"

That last piece of news was like a bucket of cold water for Vivian, that much Monica could say as she heard the sharp intake of her friend. Later that day, when they would be walking along the beach in Santa Monica, the angel would still see the sad traces of Kit's words in the woman's eyes.

In a beach near Santa Monica… 

Even with the amount of problems he saw coming, Edward's mind was alert enough to see something was wrong with Vivian. She seemed to be lost in thought and so close to tears that he was indeed very worried. He could be buried in papers talking about business deals but nothing would matter him most than what he had at home, with the woman he had so causally found four years ago. "It must be difficult to let go something so beautiful…" Bernard Thompson, the manager of the Regent Beverly Wilshire had told him the day he had said bye to Vivian after the week they had first spent together, and Edward still wondered often if Mr. Thompson had seen coming what he hadn't seen until it was almost too late: that Vivian was in fact a treasure he shouldn't let go. Now he had her at the reach of his hand but she seemed so far from there, somewhere he couldn't guess.

When both Edward and Andrew had decided to take the afternoon off work, he had proposed to go to the beach, to this little suburb outside Santa Monica, to see the sun set and to have some dinner by the sea shore. Knowing how much the Irish angel loved the see, Andrew had accepted immediately.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward finally interrupted Vivian's thoughts, reaching to graze her arm until he had her little hand in his.

Vivian smiled at her husband. "Nothing really…" she lied. She had seen him looking through papers with a clear worried expression in his face and had sensed him staying awake for hours at night, and that could only mean he had problems in business. She couldn't load him with something more. Sometimes she still could see the traces of the deep loneliness she had first seen in his eyes when he had told her about his life, his mother and his difficult relationship with his father. That was when she saw him like a little lost child and she felt she needed to protect him.

Vivian turned to look at the beach. "I was thinking about them, about how cute they look together, don't you think?"

Andrew and Monica were walking along the sea shore, shoeless and hand in hand, laughing like two silly teenagers. Knowing how much she loved to take off her shoes and feel the sand under her feet, the angel of death had seen her do so with nothing but pure adoration in his green eyes. She had then offered her hand to him, her eyes speaking volumes about the new flow of feelings that were invading them. He had taken her small hand without breaking eye contact with her. He had felt guided by an invisible force when she had pulled him by the shore, and the sound of her laughter was pure music to his ears mixed with the sound of the waves. At some point, he circled her waist from behind, pressing her against his body and lifted her easily, spinning her and lowering her just enough for her toes to touch the water.

Monica's closeness was just driving Andrew's self control away, her perfume was intoxicating him and he could guess the softness of her cheeks so close to his face. She had wore the tiny dress she had bought a day before and his mouth had dropped to the floor when he had seen her: a short skirt showing her long, firm legs, a deep cleavage that revealed her chest just enough to make his heart race wildly and his knees to grow weak. This reaction of his had nothing to do with his being an angel, but with his human part and with the biggest present God had given to his children of being able to feel utter love for someone else.

They were a little far from where they had left Vivian and Edward, practically alone with nothing but the sound of the sea and the birds that it seemed to them there was a kind of celestial music playing just for them. When the sun reached the horizon, Monica stop their walking. Andrew stopped by her side too, feeling the warmth of the sun rays washing his body just like God's love did. He took a step closer to the little angel running the length of her arms carefully to finally embrace her lovingly. There, with Monica's back pressed against Andrew's chest, they watched the sunset until there were just rays crossing the clouds. Never had the little angel felt so protected and loved as she felt in that exact moment when her best friend's cheek rested on the top of her head, and she knew then he was nothing but the biggest present the Father could have given her.

"I love you, Andrew…" she murmured quietly and closed her eyes when she felt him kissing her temple.

"My angel… I love you so much too…" he whispered back feeling his heart was complete for the first time in the long centuries he had lived already.

When it was almost dark, Monica said again, "I guess we should go back…" They walked slowly, hand in hand, hearts beating in one same rhythm, knowing they had ahead a long walk to discover. "Aren't you hungry, lovebirds?" Vivian playfully mocked them when they met them again.

"It had been a long time since I enjoyed a sunset like this…" Monica said leaning against Andrew's arm. "Thanks a lot!"

"It's Andrew whom you should thank, Monica," Edward told the little angel, "he mentioned how much you loved the sea and thought this was a good way to spend the afternoon…"

Monica turned to face him once more, her eyes shinning with love. "Thank you…" she reached to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, Monica! What a way to thank him!" Vivian's voice made the angels exchanged a clueless sight. "Every time you two kiss, you make it on the cheek! What kind of couple are you?"

In a minute, Andrew felt his nervousness growing a thousand times. If it was what he was thinking… "What, Vivian…?"

"We've never seen you two kiss!" she continued and now Edward seemed as amused with the situation as his wife. "You two guys are married, and married couples kiss!"

Monica and Andrew looked at each other once more, now nervousness turning into near terror.

"Don't tell me you're so shy that you wouldn't kiss in front of your friends when obviously you want to?" Edward joined Vivian's request.

"Well…" Monica smiled nervously as if trying to say 'yes'.

"Don't be!"

All of a sudden, both angels were speechless, without arguments to stop what they saw coming. Andrew saw nothing more to do but to turn to place himself right in front of Monica, his chest barely a couple of inches from hers. He could so easily feel her erratic breath speaking volumes of how nervous she was, so nervous she couldn't stand his gaze. So tenderly, so slowly he placed a finger under her chin to lift her face and met her hazel eyes, trembling with expectation but also bright with the deepest trust in him. His throat was already closed with a tight knot, his palm burned at the simple contact when he finally cupped her cheek and leaned down to caress her lips with his own in a slow, long and loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

See? Miracles do exist!!! I'm still alive!!! I still have fics to post!!! LOL!!

This is to Deyse and Kim, still waiting for me to do this!!!

You all know this: TBAA is as mine as it is of every other single fan around here… Sadly. And please, flames will simply be blown off…

CHAPTER 6

Monica felt herself leaving this world when Andrew's lips finally touched hers. She had never imagined a kiss could imply such a perfect expression of love and of a feeling that went way beyond words. After a long moment of feeling his mouth over hers, she just did what her heart told her to do and reached to circle his waist, pressing herself closer to him at the mere moment when she opened her mouth and allowed Andrew to deepen the kiss a bit more. She was relieved his free arm was holding her firmly because she was sure she would faint in any minute only for the sensations that were invading her.

Only a long minute later, did they part. And it was then when they realized it. They met each other's eyes and saw something had definitely changed between them. And it was forever.

*

In Monica and Andrew's suite, later that night…

"Monica?" Andrew asked joining Monica in the balcony of the suite. It was almost midnight when they came back from Santa Monica and after that, they only bid good bye to their friends and headed to their room. Andrew had gotten into the dressing room to change his clothes, but the little angel had headed straight to the balcony, her eyes fixed on the few stars she could see looking for the answer her heart so needed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Andrew…" the Irish angel replied, but her tone of voice speak of her troubled mind. "Just thinking…"

He knew it was too obvious to ask, but he couldn't help it. "About…?" Monica turned to face him, her answer written on her face without the need of saying a word. He looked deep in her eyes for a long, long minute, reading all that was in her mind, and finally he gathered all his courage to cup one of her cheeks tenderly, brushing her skin with his thumb. "It meant the world for me, Monica… I have never experienced something like that…"

The monotonous movement of his hand on her face had her in something close to a trance. But also, his eyes spoke volumes of the truth he was telling her. "Neither have I…" she heard herself replying, not really sure of what to say. She reached to cover his hand with hers, leaning slightly against it. "What are we going to do now, Andrew?"

His eyes were fixed on her lips, so rosy and so inviting. He still couldn't believe he had kissed her and had felt so many things that he had trouble in voicing them out loud. He knew what he wanted to do now, he wanted to feel her again as he had done earlier, but a part of his mind had started to question if they hadn't gone too far in this couple thing. "If I only know, Monica…" he murmured.

"Andrew? Monica? Are you here?" Rafael voice broke the moment and they sighed deeply. "Over the balcony…" the angel of death replied and stepped back away from Monica.

"How was your day, babies?" Tess asked coming to take a seat on the garden set that was there. "I had never been this tired in years!!"

"Edward is so demanding!" Rafael joined her. "He's in big trouble, but…"

"But we will have to work faster or this whole thing will go out of control!" Sam appeared at the time too. "Did you find enough proves to beat Stuckey in court, Andrew?"

The blond angel sighed. "I don't think so… They are too weak."

"Dear lord…" Sam whispered. "And I take it, Vivian is not doing better, is she, Monica?"

"Oh… No…" the little angel replied obviously caught mid-thought. "She learned today her mother is very ill. She wants to go back home and visit her, but she won't tell Edward… She feels he has problems in the office but no one is speaking to the other and that distance is growing and growing between them…"

"Why is it that married couples stop talking to each other?" Rafael asked leaning against the wall.

"Let's start since the beginning, boy… They are not a "married couple"… if we say so…" Sam added. When Rafael and Andrew looked clueless, he continued, "Monica knows what I'm talking about…"

The Irish angel sighed before she replied to her friends. "They are not married… And that's what bothers Vivian the most… She feels Edward doesn't want to marry her anymore…"

"I don't want to sound too cold or materialist, but I think right now worrying about this wouldn't help Edward a lot now…" Rafael said.

"But he does need Vivian at his side during the hard times," Andrew replied. "He says she taught him to see there were more things in life than just to make money, and I truly believe him. He is in love, I have no doubt about it!"

"But then what is stopping him from fulfilling a promise he did four years ago?" Monica asked. "It means the world for Vivian as she has found such a different life with him! She loves him so much…"

"That's what you two are supposed to find, Monica…" Sam stated and stood up from the chair where he was sitting. "And now, if you excuse me… I want to have some rest for tomorrow… I think that polo match will not be the easiest day of this assignment…"

"Polo match?" Monica asked clueless.

"Ops… I guess I didn't mention…" Andrew replied.

"You didn't mention what?" she asked again.

"Edward organized a Polo match and a camping day tomorrow for the employees and we have to go…"

"How am I supposed to think of a way to talk to Vivian if you don't tell me where we're going?"

"Oh huh…" Rafael murmured and looked at Tess.

"I thought you knew we would be leaving everyday with Edward and Vivian, we are supposed to be with them as long as we can!" Andrew continued.

"But I have to think about many other things before we go out! Like what you and I will be wearing!" the Irish angel argued again.

"That's not important!"

"It is if you do want to look like an important business man! That's part of what I have to do for you this time!"

"You are supposed to do other things than to take care of my clothes!"

Monica looked at him with a hurting look. "You know what? Just forget it… You can take care of yourself…" She walked away without saying good night to her friends and entered their bedroom.

Andrew, Tess and Rafael saw her leaving and the last two turned to face the angel of death. "Gee… That was too real, too 'married-couple' like…" Rafael tried to joke, failing miserably at the scolding look in Tess' face and at Andrew's totally mad one. "Sorry… I-I… hum… I shall see you tomorrow, ok?"

"What's going on, Angel boy?" Tess asked in a serious tone when they were alone. "This was just too out of way!"

"I know, Tess…" the blond angel sighed burring his hands on his pockets and turning away. "This whole assignment is so strange and hard…"

"That's what I feared when it started…"

"Was it really necessary for us to be married, Tess?" When Andrew looked at his friend, the older angel felt tenderness invading her heart at how shaken he looked. "Things are getting out of control, and I'm not talking only about Edward and the company! I-I…"

"What, Andrew?" Tess asked when he remained silent for a little while.

"I'm confused, Tess," he confessed. "I'm feeling things I cannot point out and that I haven't felt ever before… And all of them have to do with Monica…"

Tess was just expecting that confession as the little angel had already told her about what she was feeling. If this was part of God's plan, she just expected for him to feel the same. "I know, baby… I can see it in your eyes…" She walked to his side and hugged him.

"What do I do, Tess?" he asked a minute later.

"Listen to your heart, Andrew… and talk to the Father. He's the only one Who can tell you what's all this about…" He nodded. "But I guess that first of all you have to talk to someone more…" she looked at the closed door of the bedroom, "… and I hope you can find your way with her…"

The blond angel sighed. "Good night, Tess…"

***

Andrew lost the track of time he stayed at the balcony just looking over the darkened city. His mind seemed not to be working properly right now for as much as he tried to focus on his assignment, he just seemed to go back to think about his dearest friend and about their argument. Not that she wasn't right… He should've had told her they were going out together, as she had been the one taking care of those "details" since everything had started and, truth to be told, she had always made him look good. But what was surprising him was the fact that he had loved to see her that mad as her cheeks had gotten deep red and her eyes shone with anger. He knew now how soft her cheeks were and he longed to feel her all the time he could, he wanted to hold her tight and protect her from the rest of the world, even from the slightest blow of wind.

Finally, he decided to get into the room and talk to her, but the image in front of him just made his heart swell with love. She had fallen asleep on the bed, without undoing it. It was obvious she had cried more as her eyelashes were still shinning. Very careful of not to wake her up, he took a seat on the bed and reached to stroke her cheek. "I'm so sorry, angel…" he murmured drinking in all her features lovingly. "I'm so stupid… and I'm so lost when it comes to you… You just take all my senses away, Monica…" He leaned on his elbow so he would be right by her side, her sleeping face just inches away of his. "You are so beautiful… so perfect… I was such a fool for not looking at you like this before… Now I just feel I can't control my heart for it now belongs to you and only to you, my angel…" He was still grazing her skin, tracing her jaw line with his index. "We will figure out what's going on with us, baby… I wouldn't want it any other way…"

Careful not to wake her up, he stood up and opened the blankets on the opposite side of the bed. Then he gently took Monica's sleeping form in his arms and placed her there. She was still wearing the tiny dress she had bought and when the skirt went a little up to reveal her leg, Andrew gulped. But he controlled himself and just reached to take her shoes off, so he could put her feet under the covers. He leaned again to kiss her cheek and then left the room. He never noticed she had opened her eyes to follow him leaving.

***

In Monica and Andrew's suite, the following morning…

Monica stirred in bed the next morning and moved slowly. Little by little she remembered what happened the previous night and the same sadness she had felt when arguing with Andrew filled her heart again. It was horrible. She felt an emptiness that only the memory of the blond angel could complete, and it was due to the fact that she felt him so far from her. She had felt him tucking her in bed, yet she hadn't heard all he had told her when she was sleeping.

She sighed deeply knowing that for as bad as she felt, they had an assignment to fulfill and she had to put her feelings aside for Vivian and Edward's sake. She turned to the other side of the bed and then she discovered something that was waiting for her.

Lying by the side of her head there was a single red rose with a note hanging from it. She leaned on her elbow to reach for it, her heart racing wildly. She smelled it, its perfume causing her throat to close in a tight knot. She opened the note and read it, knowing in advance who was it from.

"Monica…" she read. "I have no words to say I'm sorry. I was so out of line yesterday and guilt is washing me as a giant wave that I don't know how to stop. These days with you have been so different… but I would give half of my eternal life just to live them again and see you sleeping by my side in the early morning, when your image fills my heart with nothing but peace and the deep love you've always inspired on me. Never before I had felt it more intensely than yesterday by the beach… No matter what happens next, I will love you forever. Please, forgive. Andrew".

"Andrew…" Monica murmured, her eyes once more wet with tears. She jumped out of bed, just to see the big bouquet of roses from where the other rose had come from set on the nightstand table. Her heart beating with joy, she wrapped her robe over her nightgown and opened the door to enter the living room almost running. But she controlled herself when she saw Edward was there.

"Good morning, Monica," he greeted, obviously amused with her sudden arrival.

"Oh, good morning Edward…" She then found Andrew looking at her, his eyes shining with love and tenderness. She regained enough to walk out of the door normally and went to get a glass of juice from the table that was ready for their breakfast. "I'll be ready in a minute…" she said, realizing both Andrew and Edward were already dressed. Nevertheless, she stopped by Andrew's side and wrapped her free arm around his neck. "I'm sorry too," she said in a low voice, her eyes also shining. "Thanks a lot." When they just held each other's gaze for a long moment, she murmured, "I love you…" and reached to kiss his cheek. Before she could leave, Andrew kept her hand and kissed it. "My angel…"

Edward cleared his throat obviously trying to mock his friends. "If it was too early, I can come back later, you know? Perhaps you have some… hum… things to do first…"

Monica felt color rose up to the very roots of her hair and couldn't hold Andrew or Edward's gazes anymore. "N-no, no!" she heard Andrew stuttering. "It's ok…" When she finally looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she realized he too was blushing.

"I'll be back in no time…" the little angel tried to excuse herself and almost ran into her bedroom again.


End file.
